The Football That Started Everything
by moose.loves.youhh
Summary: That football started everything. Our future. Our destiny. Our love. SethxO.C LeahxSam PaulxO.C BellaxJacob Quilx O.C. Doesn't follw any imprint except Jaredand Kim. Rated M for swearing. No lemons. None. At All... Just mild kissing
1. Chapter 1

"Molly! Wake up, hun. We're here," ma shook me awake.

"Huh. . . ?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. We're here now. In damn Forks, Washington. My brother just has to go to college in Washington. Asshole. So, my family moved from our small town in Tennessee to this bigger small town to be 'closer to Scooter.' He's nineteen, he'll survive on his own! And we came in the fucking summer! So 'Scooter could be familiar to the area before college.' Pfft.

Let me tell you about myself. I'm Molly, a fourteen year old southern girl. My vocabulary consists of sarcasm, curses, and southern slang. I play basketball and don't play football for the school cause the school board members wouldn't let me. P.S. Screw y'all for that. I love to read and write. I wanna be a medical doctor when I grow up, like my brother Tyler is gonna be. I have blonde curly hair, five foot eleven inches tall, and greenish blue eyes.

I also have two brothers. Chris is back home with his family. His wife is Crystal and his kids are Garrett Michael, Ian Christopher, McKinly Hope, and Sophie Leigh. I'm gonna miss them, but ma said I could visit every 2 months and on birthdays. Thank you ma! My other brother is Tyler, the one that's making us move here for college. Okay, he's not making us. As I stated before, Tyler's nineteen! He can master college by himself, right?

I watched my daddy as he unhooked my baby from his Dogde. My baby is my Shelby Super Snake. Then, I got out of my ma's car as soon as Tyler pulled up in his Ford F150.

"Hey, ass monkey, " Tyler came up and ruffled my hair. I flipped him the bird and stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled. Don't you love of brother-sister relationship? Cause I do. I tell Ty everything.

"Fine, see if you get that piggy back ride now," Tyler said then started to walk away.

"Wait! I want my piggy back ride now," I pouted, it always works on him.

"Fine, hop on ass monkey," Tyler's six foot three inch frame bent down for me to jump on.

"Here y'all, take this to the neighbors," ma gave us two cakes for the neighbors. I was now on Scooter's shoulders balancing the trays in my hands as we headed to the old lookin' white house. We, or well Tyler, knocks on the door. A man in his thirties or forties answers, looking startled. I mean, who wouldn't when you answer your front door to see a teen on another teen's shoulders with a cake in one of em's hands?

"Howdy Chief Swan. We're your new neighbors. I'm Molly and this is my brother Tyler. Here we made ya a cake. Hope you enjoy it," I said this with a smile as Tyler bent down so I could hand him the chocolate cake. "Oh, and thanks for your service."

"Uh, no problem. Thank you for the cake," and with that he waved and shut his door.

Our next neighbors were the Smith couple, nice old people that (for some weird reason) didn't even pay attention to my way of transportation. Ha. I told them 'bout the same thing I told Chief Swan. We headed back home to unpack.

____________

Holy shoot, it's been about a hour and I have about ninety percent of my room unpacked. Thank goodness we didn't have to paint anything. The family that was here before had a daughter. So, my room's walls are yellow, aqua, neon green, and neon orange. I'm guessing the girl was fucking crazy or really, really bubbly. Even more bubbly than my friend Jayna. That's bad. Speaking of friends, I have neglected to check my phone.

As I unlocked my LG Versa, I saw I had ten unread messages.

_Hey Moose! How's Fucks, Washington? _

Reggie always knows how to make me laugh. Tyler's friend does that to me.

_Moooose! Washington treating you right?_

Kyle is crazy. Sigh. I love him, though.

_My Biiioootchh! What's up? Any hot Quileute natives around Forks? If so snag me one! :]_

Kayla would only say that. Man, I miss her.

_You just had to leave didn't you? You fucking suck! Love you._

Victoria said that, she too emotional.

_You fucking suck, you know. Tor hasn't stopped crying and it sucks. Come back. Pretty Please? For me? I'll love you forever and ever. _

I will reply to Austin with a fuck you. Ha!

_Hey Moll. How's Forks? Hope you ain't as sad as we are! Love you, sis._

Abbi is the only one of us that don't curse often. Just when she's really mad. I'll miss her most, I think.

_Hellloooo friend! I love you! Matt says hi, he misses you, too, and that he'll never find another ball player like you! We love ya! Matt said he loves ya, too! Oh, and Ashlee said hi and love ya! :D AND, Chase said hey and that he'll miss you and love you!_

Jayna sent this one, the longest text in the history of the world. Matt's her oldest brother and Ashlee's his wife. Coach and Mrs. F are awesome. You hear screaming from the crowd at ball games, it's most likely Mrs. F.

_Molly! What's up, chick friend? You know, you need to fucking hang out with more girls. Haha. J/k. _

Blake, you're dead. Chick friend? Seriously? Asshole. . .

_Shit, I can't grasp it in my head that you're gone. Love you! =D _

Aww, Alahna! I love her.

_Hey Molly! How's Washington? It's sooo different without you here. I'm sad. I actually cried for the first time since I was 11.:[ Miss and love ya!_

When Tristan is sad, it's bad. She's tough to crack.

I replied to all the messages quickly, telling them about Forks and the bubbly colors of my room. I'll miss my friends, but I'll keep in touch with em.

I remembered when my parents told me we were moving that Kayla and I did some research about Forks, and that there was a beach in a neighboring town called La Push. Wonder if mom would drive me. . .

"Ma," I raced down the steps.

"In here Moll," Follow her voice Moll.

"Marco?" I laughed.

"Polo!" Ma smiled as she jumped out of her and daddy's bedroom.

"I love you, mommy. . ." I smiled sweetly.

"Ah damn, how much is it gonna cost me?"

"Just some gas and air pollution," I chuckled.

"Fine," she laughed along. "Where to?"

"There's a beach in La Push. You know, the Quileute Reservation?" she nodded." I wanted to go since it ain't raining."

"Are you sure it's for the beach and not the boys?" Ma was still laughing.

"Yeah. . . Why?" I answered.

"I've saw those Quileute boys around. Big muscles, always walking around without shirts on," ma was smirking.

"You know me better than that momma," I laughed.

"Yup, you're all about the three b's: boys, books, and basketball."

"You're crazy," we were walking out the door now.

"Where do you think you get it from?"

"Very funny."

"Can we take your c-"

"NO!" Ma knew better than to ask if we could take my car. No one's allowed to drive it but me after ma and daddy taught me to drive.

"But please, Moll. I wanna go faaast!" she did her best puppy look, I cracked.

"Fine," I said, "but you can't get over seventy." She pouted some more. "No."

Ma mumbled under her breath as she jumped in my car's driver seat. Damn it. My car is gonna die.

We sped to La Push at exactly seventy miles per hour. By the way, the speed limit was sixty. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over by our neighbor. Eh, it's Sunday. Chief might not work on Sunday. I dunno.

"The directions from Google said to turn. . . THERE!" I pointed at the road as ma made a sharp curve. Good Lordy.

You could smell the salt water through the open windows as we headed down the last road. I love that smell. It's so calming and relaxing. Or are they the same thing? Whatever. . .

"See ya ma. I got my phone, so I'll call when I'm ready to leave. Love you."

"See ya later Moll. Love you, too." I watched my mother speed away, silently praying for my car.

__________________

I walked down the beach, looking at everything and nothing. That's until I noticed him. He had shiny black hair that glistened. His russet skin matched perfectly with his black- like eyes. _Look away Moll. Look away, you're staring! _Did I mention he was shirtless? _Damn it Molly! Stop looking! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I totally freaked when I received the email. =) I was on the phone with my friend and I'm like. "Tori!! I got a review!!" Well, anyway, enjoy! -Moose._

_P.S. I eff-ing suck for not getting this chapter out earlier. We had a school play and then tests, tests, and oh, more tests. Did I mention that my science teacher and reading teacher loveeee tests?? Absolutely no time left to write for foreverrrrr. I'm sorry for telling that __**sprazinko **__I'd have it up. I had an epic fail. _

_______________

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Trust me, if I was, my purse would have more than tic tacs, a pack of gum, and a high school ball game season pass in it.**

_____________

I continued walking down the beach, taking it all in. Then, the next thing I knew, something hits me. In the head. Hard. It was a flying football.

"Damn it Brady! Can't you catch a football?" That's when I saw the shiny-hair-russet-skin guy running toward me.

"Shit," I rubbed my head. It was pounding.

"Hey, are you alright. Woah, you got a knot there," the guy rubbed my head slightly. "I'm Seth, by the way."

"Yeah. It' pounding. I'm Molly," I tried my best to smile.

"Here," Seth helped me up. "Do you mind coming to my sister's house for some ice? It's just down the street."

"Sure." How hard did that football hit me? I'm going to a complete stranger's sister's house to get ice for my head that got hit by said stranger's football.

We walked to his sister's house. It was just how I pictured it: small, beautiful, and homey. I loved it.

"Leah? Sam? Em? Guys?" Seth yelled through the tiny house.

"Chill Seth! We're in the living room. What do you need?" That's when I met his sister. She was quite beautiful, in a totally non-lesbian way. Her hair was dark like Seth's. She had his eyes, too. She was as tall as me.

"Leah, this is Molly. Brady and I were throwing the football and Brady sucks at catching. So, it kinda hit her head. We need ice," Seth said it all as Leah turned her glare to high volume. I believe I cringed.

"Hi, sweetie, are you okay? Can I see your head?" Her eyes were as kind to me as they were deadly to Seth.

"Howdy. Sure, but don't worry about it. It ain't too bad. I've played a ball game with a concussion and a bloody nose," I thought back on the game against Albany when I saw their confused looks. "Albany plays tough. This girl slammed me into the court and I didn't even realize that my nose was bleeding until Matt pulled me out of the game. I kept telling him I was fine, but he didn't listen, insisting that Abbi play the rest of the quarter for me. Anyway, I didn't realize that we were black and gold either. So, I pull my jersey over my nose and wipe away the blood. Boy, my mom wasn't happy about the big red blob on my jersey. I'm rambling, ain't I? I should probably go. I'm sure y'all have better things to do," I turned to leave, but Leah stopped me.

"Hon, please. I have nothing better to do," she turned towards the living room, "Sam, can you come here for a sec. You know, to make sure she don't have a concussion."

"Seth, what did you do to the girl?" Sam has huge. No kidding. He had to be at least six foot seven. He's taller than Coach Big Man Bibb!

"If Brady could catch a fucking football…" Seth mumbled as Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Language around the lady Seth Clearwater! Mom taught us better," Leah gave him another stern look.

"It's fine Miss Clearwater. I've grown up with two older brothers and friends that cuss like sailors. I ain't no stranger to language."

"Sam honey, look at her head. I don't want her to go into a coma when she goes to sleep tonight," Leah made a funny… kinda.

"Okay. Who are you?"

"Molly Tompkins."

"Who's the president?"

"Seriously? Who I wish? Fred Thompson. Who is? Barrack Obama."

"Can you walk in a straight line for me?"

"Sure. If I don't trip," I started walking in a straight line. Thankfully, I didn't fall.

"You're just fine. Well, you have no concussion, just a huge knot," Sam told me, seeming so sure that I had to trust him. He's like a leader or something…

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'll, uh, just go then. See y'all sometime."

"Hold on Molly. Let me get my phone," Leah ran to her living room to, to my knowledge, get her phone. And then ran back. "Let's trade numbers." She wiped a strand of hair from her face.

"Sure," I handed her my own. Apparently we had the same phone.

Leah handed me my phone and that's when I left. I called my mom for her to pick me up at the beach. She is gonna freak when she sees this bump…

* * *

"Hey Moll," I stepped into the Land Cruiser. "Holy Shit! What the Hell happened to your head?!" Told ya.

"Two guys were throwing a football and I kinda got hit in the head," I admitted.

My ma sighed, " Graceful on the court, clumsy as can be off the court."

"I know," I laughed. Everyone says that to me.

We drove home and I ate a slice of pizza before heading upstairs. I checked my computer and signed into MSN Messenger. Brittany is online! Yesss.

_Molly! Heyy. - BritBrit_

_Brit Neggie! Howdy. Whats up??- Moose._

_Nothing much.. What about you?- BritBrit_

_We just moved! Ahh, I know. I'm out of the country, but I'm closer to ya. lol.- Moose_

_Oooo. Where did ya move to??- BritBrit_

_Washington. -Moose_

_That is lots closer to Cali. - BritBrit_

I continued talking to my Harry Potter fan friend from California. It was getting late so I told her I'd talk to her tomorrow.

I went to bed and tonight was the night that I first dreamt about shiny haired Seth Cleawater.

* * *

**Okay… I know it's a lot shorter, but like I said I've had no time to write. Blah. Don't freak when I say this, but I love y'all! So please don't come after me with pitchforks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but it pwns.

As I might have said before, Molly is a mix of not only myself, but myself and my friends. You'll see a lot of us here. Being able to sing, terrified of heights, shy at times, having abs (I had to add it), etc.

*All songs used in this chapter belong to Taylor Swift, just pretend that Molly wrote them. And I love TSwift to death, but lets just say she wasn't able to move to Nashville and become known.

* * *

I slept strangely well last night for it being the first night here. Just happy thoughts of unicorns and princesses. Who am I kidding? Do y'all really think that I would dream of unicorns and (puke) princesses?

I'm currently sitting on my couch, feet under me, watching Supernatural. Man, I love this show. It's just so kick ass and… kick ass. It's funny, too. I was quoting Dean Winchester when my phone starts singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

_Hey Moll! Sam's gone and I don't wanna be stuck with the boys alone. Wanna come over? - Wolf Girl LeLe_

"Ma!" I called toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she walked into the living room drying her hands.

"Do you mind if I go to La Push to hang out with Leah Clearwater?"

"No," ma seemed giddy. I guess she's been having fun with dad, or she's happy that I'm making friends. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"Hold on, I'll ask her."

_Hey Leah! Yeah sure, I'd love to come. Do you want my mom to take me or do you wanna come here?? - Moose:]_

_I'ma come there. Bring a bathing suit. - Wolf Girl LeLe_

_Okay, see ya in a few. - Moose :]_

"She's coming here," I looked over to my ma, who was looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I ain't blind. Go get your bathing suit." Duh, she was looking the whole time.

I raced up the stairs and into my room, grabbed some short shorts, a tank top, a bikini, and ran to the bathroom.

I heard talking as I went downstairs. Guess Leah was here…

"Hey Moll!" Yup Leah was here. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, but how did you get here so fast?" I asked. Either she was a speed demon or she was already here. It could be either of them.

"I was already here getting food for the boys," Leah laughed. "Don't worry. I'm no speed demon."

"Who exactly are these boys?" Ma went into mom mode.

"No worries Mrs. Tompkins. These guys are my fiancé's friends. They're just big goofs. You've probably seen them around. Tan. Always running around without shirts on. Pretty much the police of La Push," Leah said, making this surfer pose when she said La Push. Her and mom will get along just fine.

"Really tall?" ma asked. Leah nodded. "Go on Moll. Just don't cause any trouble."

"I make no promises. Love you ma." We said our goodbyes and left.

Once we got to the car, Leah stated, "You're really close to your mom."

"Yup, I tell her everything. Are you close to your mom?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't like Sam much. My dad loves him though," Leah laughed.

"So, what are we doing first?" I asked, looking around at the food market bags piled into Leah's Ford F- 250.

"I figured we'd take these home and feed the boys." Oh God, I'm meeting people. I guess Leah saw my face 'cause she says, "Don't worry about them. If they say anything mean, just bite back harder. And they are very sensitive toward dogs."

* * *

We walked into Leah's home to be met by Seth and two other boys. Well, two other men. I hid slightly behind Leah.

"Why is she hiding?" one of the boys asked. I glared in return.

"Guys, this is Molly. Come on up and introduce yourselves." Leah shooed them to me.

"I'm Jared." the boy that didn't ask why I was hiding came and hugged me. I hugged back… awkwardly.

"I'm Paul." Grr. The 'why is she hiding' one came up. He hugged me, too. And to be nice, I hugged back. Again, it was awkward, but if I hang out with Leah a lot, I'll get used to them.

"You already know me," Seth came up. His hug was the only one not awkward.

"Really? Wait yeah. You're Sam, right?" He looked hurt. "Seth, I'm kidding." I give him another hug. I pulled away and went to help Leah as much as I could in the kitchen.

* * *

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Paul asked, leaning back in his chair after his fourth serving.

"That's where Moll and I were just about to go," Leah answered, smiling.

"Well then, let's all go," Paul stood up, stretching his shirtless figure. We started walking to the beach.

"I have a question." I looked at Paul and Jared.

"Shoot," they answered at once.

"Why in the world are y'all always shirtless? I mean, yeah you have abs, I do too, but I don't go around shirtless in just my bra." They looked at me crazily then burst into laughter. Asses…

"Yeah, sure a little thing like you has abs," Jared said, rolling his brown eyes.

"Y'all don't believe me?"

"No, not really."

"Well then, y'all just have to see…" I walked ahead, keeping my shirt tight around me. Then, I noticed something. "Leah, you play guitar?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you carrying one?"

"It's yours."

"How the Hell did you get my guitar?"

"Your mom gave it to me. Her exact words were, "Try to get her to sing y'all a song. She never sings to anyone anymore."" Leah tried her best country accent. I was going to have to sing. I know I am.

"I'll sing some of my songs, just don't laugh like they did, please," I begged. I still hang out with the others, but not them. I called them my friends and then they did that to me.

"Why would we laugh?" Seth came and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" I looked away.

"You can tell us," Paul said. "We won't laugh."

"Well… My friends," I scrunch my nose, " thought it would be fun to have a little get together down at the Lake. Well, I go and I'm running a little late, but when I show there's a projector and I'm singing on it. I'm in my room alone, or so I thought, rocking out to one of my songs. Everyone was laughing. No one talked to me at school, especially the group I was in. The two that did the whole thing was in the group, the leaders, you could say. I still talk to the others in the group, but I haven't talked to the other two since."

"It beat you up pretty bad, didn't it?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I got a good song out of it though." I smiled and laughed.

"You seem to always look on the bright side of things," Seth commented.

"And how exactly would you know? I just moved here yesterday," I told him, raising an eyebrow.

"You just do. You seem nice and happy. Loud and shy. Forgiving and loyal. Free through writing songs," he answered back, staring me in the eyes.

"You're right about all of that. Except one thing," I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I ain't too shy when I get to know you." And then I skipped up to Leah. We giggled like crazy schoolgirls as we looked back on her dumfounded brother. I blew him a kiss, ran the rest of the way to the beach, and twirled around in the sand. Yeah, don't comment on that.

"Calm down there, feisty," Paul chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him. It's basically my thing, even if it's childish.

"What do y'all want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I want to seem these abs of yours," Paul answered, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and pulled off my shirt.

"Happy?" Paul looked surprised.

"No way," Jared laughed.

"Go ahead and poke if you think they ain't there. People do it all the time back home." With that statement, I grabbed Paul's hand and made him poke them. "Oh my God, are you alright? You're burning up, Paul."

"Yeah. Quileute thing. Temperature runs toasty," Paul smiled, pulling his hand away. I could tell we were going to be great friends, no matter how annoying he was.

"Come on! It's cliff diving time," Jared said, heading toward the cliffs. Oh fuck…

"Uh, guys. What are we doing?" I asked shakily.

"What? Afraid of heights?" Paul chuckled.

"I don't like falling to my death. Thanks, but I'll stay here and wait for y'all," I told them, backing away.

"Oh no, you're going with us," Paul had an evil glint to his eyes as he inched closer to me. I know that look; that's a Ben look.

"Paul, back off. Please?" I'm down to begging now.

"Nope!" That's when I was snatched up and thrown over a warm shoulder. Damn you Paul!

"Paul! Put me down!" I was pounding on his back as he laughed at me.

"Not a chance that I'm letting you down." I need realize that there is no way I'm getting out of this, but maybe he'll be nice and let me down… Not a chance.

We kept heading to the cliffs. All I could think was, _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _Paul wouldn't drop me right? I can trust him right? I sighed.

"What? You stopped fighting," Paul looked back at me.

"Yeah, what's the point? I can't fight you," I answered, dragging my arms.

"Aw, don't be so down. You're about to cliff dive!" Jared mocked excitement as I huffed.

"Oh yeah, falling to your death is just so fucking fun!"

"Hey now, we don't need the 'fucking' language there," Paul laughed at me once again.

"Uh huh, like you don't cuss." We've reached the top of the cliff. Is this going to be suicide or homicide? Paul killed me, it ain't suicide.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're scared." Seth joked.

"Well, I must be drop dead gorgeous right now 'cause I'm terrified."

"Ready to jump?" Paul asked.

"Not really, but sure," I tried to cling to anything on him, but it wasn't helping.

"Here," Paul turned me around so I could hold tighter. " One, two, three, four, JUMP!"

"Oh My God! This is awesome!" I screamed in Paul's ear before we hit the water. Now it ain't so awesome. It was cold and I had just gulped in the biggest mouthful of water ever in mankind. Paul kicked us to the surface just in time to see the others jump all together. Seth and Jared laughing all the way with Leah's screaming. Then, a splash.

"That was awesome!" I repeated this time to Seth, latching onto his neck.

We swam back to shore after splashing for a bit. They all eyed my guitar, and I did the same.

"Hey Moll…" I looked to see the pleading eyes of Paul, and I melted. Damn you puppy dog eyes!

"Yeah?" I was my weak reply.

"Can you sing f-" Paul was cut short by a brunette girl running down the beach.

"Hey guys!" She stopped when she met us. "You're the new family."

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. I'm Molly, by the way." I stretched my hand out to her, but pushed it out of the way and hugged me.

"I'm Ana," the girl, Ana apparently, pulled away and went over to Paul. Well, she distracted him from asking me to sing. I smiled at that thought.

Seth cleared with throat, " Ready to sing, Moll?"

"You had to remind them didn't you?" I shot a playful glare at Seth.

"Come on Moll. Please?" Paul pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. And once again I melted.

""Damn your puppy dog face," I muttered as I sat on a log and grabbed my guitar.

"I wrote this for my friend. She had this boyfriend that just kept putting her down and everything. I and my old friend and her now boyfriend Luke was going to confront Mat. I'd done it before, but he just walked away. Anyway, we went to talk to him and saw Tori already dumping him. Finally," I smiled at the memory and started to strum my guitar.

_She took a chance, she took a shot _

_And you might think she's bulletproof, but she's not _

_You took a swing, she took it hard _

_And down here from the ground she sees who you are _

_She's sick and tired of your attitude _

_She's feeling like she doesn't know you _

_You tell her that you love her then you cut her down _

_And she needs you like a heartbeat _

_But you know you got a mean streak _

_Makes her run for cover when you're around _

_And here's to you and your temper _

_Y__es, she remembers what you said last night _

_And I know that you see what you're doing to her _

_Tell me why…_

_Why do you have to make her feel small _

_So you can feel whole inside Why do you have to put down her dreams _

_So you're the only thing on her mind _

_She's sick and tired of your attitude _

_She's feeling like she doesn't know you _

_You tell her that you want her then cut her down _

_She's sick and tired of your reasons _

_She's got no one to believe in _

_You ask her for her love then you push her around _

_Here's to you and your temper _

_Yes, she remembers what you said last night _

_And I know that you see what you're doing to her _

_Tell me why _

_Why, tell me why _

_I take a step back, she lets you go _

_We told you she's not bulletproof Now you know…_

I stop my strumming and look up. Everyone's mouth is agape. _Was I really that bad? _Paul let out a low whistle while Seth hugged me.

"That was amazing," He whispered in my ear. _GO away you little butterflies! There is no way he likes me. _

"Can we hear another?" Ana asked happily.

"Sure," I smiled. She seemed perfect for Paul. "I wrote this after the beach incident. I was on the outside; somewhere I'd never been before." And the strumming began again.

_I didn't know what I would find_

_When I went looking for a reason, I know_

_I didn't read between the lines_

_And, baby, I've got nowhere to go_

_I tried to take the road less traveled by_

_But nothing seems to work the first few times_

_Am I rightSo how can I ever try to be better_

_Nobody ever lets me in_

_I can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking in_

_I've been a lot of lonely places_

_I've never been on the outside_

_You saw me there, but never knew_

_That I would give it all up to be_

_A part of this, a part of you_

_And now it's all too late so you see_

_You could've helped if you had wanted to_

_But no one notices until it's too_

_Late to do anything_

_How can I ever try to be better_

_Nobody ever lets me inI can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking in_

_I've been a lot of lonely places_

_I've never been on the outside_

_Oh Yeah How can I ever try to be better_

_Nobody ever lets me inI can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking inI've been a lot of lonely places_

_I've never been on the outside _

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

I stopped plucking and told them, "After that I figured out that you can't find a place when you're thirteen." And I started singing once again.

_I don't know what I wan_

_tSo don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it ou__t_

_Don't know what's down this road_

_I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Can you tell me what more do I need_

_A__nd tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay_

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting__ off_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_May__be I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting o__ff_

_Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on_

_Oh__, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_

_Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh, __I'm just a girl_

_Oh, I'm just a gir__l_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

The melody drifted off and I sat Old Faithful down. I checked my watch. Wow, it's already five o'clock. I've got to get home. "I got to get home guys," I stood. "Here Ana." I tossed her my phone to add her number. She tossed me hers, and then we tossed back. (A.N- I used toss/tossed a lot, huh?)

"Awe, no! Don't go Moll," Paul whined. Yeah, definitely going to be best friends

"See you Paul," I gave him a hug and continued hugging the rest.

"Do you want a ride home?" Seth asked.

"Sure, but are you allowed to drive?" I thought he was fourteen like me.

"Yeah, as long as you go the limit and don't drive reckless Chief Swan won't pull you over," He shrugged. "Leah, I need your keys."

He got her keys and we rode to my house talking about whatever came up.

"Here we are," I answered as we rounded my curb. We pulled in and he actually walked me to my door! I really like this guy, but am I telling him? No way. Songs are going to be my friend.

"It was really fun at the beach," Seth told me, pulling me into a hug. "And you're really good at singing."

"Thank you," I whispered to him and let go.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, here," I handed him my phone. I've been doing this a lot. He punched in a few numbers and handed it back.

Here. Do the same." I punched in my number.

"Bye Seth," I waved and stepped inside. I sat my guitar on the couch next to my mom.

"How was it?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Just perfect," I sighed happily.


End file.
